camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Djfurn
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Kyrylo Chownyk page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nhlott (Talk) 16:59, December 21, 2011 Category:Entry Level Questions, Comments. Hellos. Other. What Happened On Monday Night and Why there is a Warning On monday Night i was checking my account as i normally do. I left to go put my little sister to bed and my brother got on my account. He had broken multpiale chat policys and disrespected an admin I had left the window up as i was going to come back i had not opened to chat window. He was mad at me because a made a banana split on his face the other night. He decided to get me banned as revenge. And Ghost yes i am responsible for who gets on my account, so if this happens again, this apology won't happen. You will see any Demigods owned by me up for adoption and my account gone. Also thank you for being nice as a i asume that gfy means gone. Lott you are a great admin. You got my guy claimed when Bach had denied it. I am sorry to any and all whom my brother offended. As i recognize that most of them are admins or of the like i thank you for only the warning. Kaptep525 A signature always reveals a man's character - and sometimes even his name. 01:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) First Warning Failure to apologize and respect admins will result in a second warning being put up. Removal of this warning will result in the readdition fo this warning and the addition of a second warning You screwed up boy. 00:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) .... Dear Bach. I apologise. I want you (and lott) to know that that was my brother. He did the same thing to my youtube acount and ticked off some guy i did not know. I will change my password so he cannot do it agian. Please don't kick me off.Kaptep525 A signature always reveals a man's character - and sometimes even his name. 00:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't believe you for a second I don't believe this one second. It's your account and your responsibility fir who gets on. Frankly i'd like to see you gfy but i'm gonna be nice. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 00:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) NO!!! No. No removal of your warning. Your account your responsibility. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 01:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) From the"Horrible Admin" First, you don't know thing one about me, who I am, and what I do, both in real life, and on this wiki, so you're harldy a judge of my admin abilities, or anything that "was said to me a lot in school." I am an adult and in a postion of authority higher than you, and I will not be spoken to in such a manner by a tempermantal and disrespectful child such as yourself. Second, I explained as well as Kitty the answer to your "Simple question" yet you repeatedly asked. In case you were too busy being a troll to notice, the answer was "If a god and a god have a child, it is a god, point blank. And as such, you cannot have a god char." However, you refused to hear it and simply changed the gods in question, like it would change it all, which it would not, which is why I said "doesn't f*cking matter. God plus god equal god Third I don't have to explain myself to anyone, least of all to you. Fourth, Get over yourself And lastly, being a general troll, breaking numerous chat polices, and blatantly and constantly disrespecting admins will not help your boast of "being an admin 6 weeks" in the least. Y'know, just a word to the less-than-wise. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 01:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. If you look on your talk page I have deleted that and explaned everything. My brother was mad at me and trying to get me banned.Kaptep525 A signature always reveals a man's character - and sometimes even his name. 01:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Just stop. You cannot change sigs to try and force us to believe it was your "brother" that was a complete and utter ass to Lott. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 19:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool Story Bro You are responsible for absolutely everything that happens on your account. This isn't even a matter of contention, and nor is it up for debate within our administration. You may want to consider moving on, and accepting this for what it is. If you don't, and continue to actively pursue a separate resolution to this issue, there is a distinct chance that you will receive a second warning. Flamefang 19:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC)